The Black Box Formulation
by StayPositive
Summary: Leonard and Penny don't know how to work things out. Penny finds more than she expects to while going through Leonard's belongings.


The Black box Formulation 

Genre: Romance/Friendship – Leonard & Penny story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to CBS and Chuck Lorre.

Note: This is my first fan fiction so sorry it's only short. I'd appreciate any reviews!

Chapter 1:

Leonard: "So, how was your date with Amy last night then huh?"

Sheldon: "Well it was an enjoyable evening, we had many delightful conversations about Star Trek, and you and Penny.."

Leonard: "Uh okay, and why were you talking about me and Penny?"

Sheldon: "Well Leonard, you know I don't often engage in gossip, but I've been informed by Amy that Penny is thinking of breaking up with you. And as my friend I thought you should know."

Leonard: "Wait, how does Amy know this?!"

Sheldon: "Well I believe that Penny, Amy and Bernadette were discussing the matter. And for the record this is why I don't engage in gossip, it always turns out badly."

Leonard sat at his desk, staring at a small black box for what felt like forever. It was the ring he and Sheldon had picked out only a few weeks ago. He wanted to propose properly this time, and he knew how badly he wanted to hear her say yes. He was in a confusing place right now, and speaking about it wouldn't make anything better. He heard a voice from behind, he panicked and threw the box back into his desk draw. Amy was still on webcam to Sheldon.

Amy: "Hello Leonard, i'm guessing you didn't realise I was here, I apologize if I scared you."

Leonard: "How long have you been here?!"

Amy: "Since you arrived at the apartment, may I ask you what you was staring at for such a long time?"

Leonard: "Uh well it's nothing important.."

Amy: "Well I'm not sure how a diamond ring presumably intended for your proposal to penny isn't important, but never mind."

Leonard: "What?! Did Sheldon tell you this? I swear to god!"

Amy: "Now now, Sheldon had no choice but to tell me. You know how bad he is at keeping secrets."

Leonard: "Look, don't say a word to Penny about this okay?!"

Amy: "Understood, now goodnight Leonard."

Amy sat awkwardly on the couch sipping from a glass of wine. Tonight was a girls night of gossip, wine and truth or dare, while Leonard, Sheldon and Raj were out watching a movie that they'd probably already seen a million times before.

Bernadette: "So truth or dare Penny? Remember you have to answer honestly, no locking yourself in the bedroom this time okay?"

Penny: "Alrighty, dare!"

Bernadette: "Okay…I dare you to take one of Leonard's and Sheldon's comic books!"

Penny "I don't think that's a good idea, they'd go all bat crap crazy on me!"

Amy: "Indeed, but isn't that the fun of being dared to do something? C'mon bestie!"

Penny: "Alright alright, but I really have to return it after.."

They giggled as Penny made her way into 4A using the emergency key. She threw the keys onto the couch and started rummage around for comic books. Penny knew that she couldn't take anything of Sheldon's otherwise he'd go nuts, and it was bad enough taking something that belonged to her boyfriend. Desperate not to let Amy and Bernadette down she continued to pull out and empty Leonard's desk, she knew he would have some kind of comic in there. As she was emptying the desk draw of it's scrap pieces of paper and magazines she came across the box, The ring that Leonard had bought her. She opened up the box up to find a beautiful ring, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. She knew it was for her, besides what were the chances it belonged to Sheldon. Penny smiled to herself. She knew she had loved Leonard for a long time now, but everything they did was so out of sync and she was sure that they wouldn't be able to keep their relationship without ruining their friendship. It had been a long road but she knew how much he cared about her and she wouldn't ever give up their relationship again, not this time. Penny was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realise Amy and Bernadette were calling from her apartment.

Amy: "C'mon bestie you found anything yet?!"

"Hold on!" Penny panicked slipping the box into the pocket of her jeans and quickly picked out a magazine. When everything was back in place she hurried back into the apartment.

Everyone was eating Thai, this was the first time they had all eaten together since Howard went into space. As usual Sheldon was the nucleus of the convosation. Leonard didn't really talk much, he sat there quietly shifting the food around, stabbing at it with a fork. Penny knew something was up, maybe he was planning to propose soon, or maybe he was having second thoughts. But whether he was still going to ask her or not, she knew what her answer would be this time.

Chapter 2:

Leonard arranged for him and Penny to go out for a meal together alone, despite what Amy had told him there was no point turning back now. He wanted to ask her the right way, whether she said yes or not. Amy had probably told her about his plans to propose anyway, but Sheldon and Amy insisted they would go with them on a double date. Maybe she purposely did this, because she knew Penny would say no if he asked her now? This was a Schrödinger's cat paradox all over again.

Leonard was in the apartment alone, Sheldon and Amy were out together for a meal and Bernadette went to see a movie with Raj to take their minds off of Howard. Raj missed his best friend and he had been stress eating since the day he left. Penny had worked the earlier shift, so she was alone too. It's wasn't the perfect place and time, but there wasn't a better one on the horizon. He jumped up and opened the draw, throwing everything onto the floor until the draw was completely empty. It wasn't there; a wave of panic came over Leonard. Maybe Sheldon moved it, or Amy took it. He was looking for every reasonable explanation to why the ring was no longer there.

Leonard knocked on Penny's apartment door, trying to keep calm and inhaling slowly.

Penny: "It's open!"

Leonard walked in closing the door gently behind him and flopping onto the couch.

Penny: "Want a glass of wine?"

Leonard: "Very much!"

Penny handed Leonard a glass and sat up straight, looking him in the eye.

Penny: "So what's up?! You seem stressed."

Leonard: "Well uh, I've lost something. It's really important and I'm freaking out. I have a feeling Amy had something to do with it, I bet she took it!"

He was pacing back and forth around the apartment, trying to calm down and relax.

Penny pulled the small black box out from her pocket and slid it onto the table.

Penny: "Is this what you was looking for sweetie?"

Leonard fixed his eyes on the box laid out in front of him. This was all wrong. He wanted to do this properly this time, but everything was so badly timed.

Penny: "Don't you want to know now?"

Leonard relaxed and took a deep breath before cutting Penny off, he kneeled down on one knee, holding in front of her a beautiful ring. His eyes were so beautiful. Every time she was with him he had that twinkle in the corner of his eye. She loved how he lit up whenever she smiled or drove Sheldon crazy with her messy habits. She remembered back to the time they went out for a date, and she didn't even realise it. Every time she screwed things up, he didn't get tired of her. Instead he loved her even more. So things were never going to be perfect for them both, but that doesn't mean they won't be happy.

Leonard: "Will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

Tears traced Penny's eyes. This was finally it.

Penny: "Yes! Oh my god. Of course!"

They were both so incredibly happy. It wasn't the way either of them had imagined, but they were going to get married and that was all that mattered right now.

Penny: "Does this mean Sheldon needs to write up a Marriage agreement?"

They laughed together in each other's arms. Right now everything felt perfect.

Hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic, i will be writing more during season 6.


End file.
